Traditional approaches to connecting software applications to one another may involve the use of operating system (OS) specific application programming interfaces (APIs). For example, a Windows (Microsoft Corp., Redmond, Wash.) based application may need to access proprietary APIs in order to establish a connection and information transfer with a Mac (Apple, Inc., Cupertino, Calif.) application or system. Accordingly, the developer of an application for one OS may need to be aware of the specifics of another OS in order to provide for effective communication between the two applications.